Individuals seated outdoors must often endure environmental factors such as precipitation, uncomfortable temperatures, wind, insects, and other undesirable elements. Seated individuals may also desire a measure of privacy not provided by existing seats, regardless of where they are seated.
For example, individuals attending a sporting event in inclement weather may be exposed to cold temperatures, wind, or rain. In addition, bleacher seats typically lack cushioning, and may be dirty, cold, or otherwise uncomfortable.
The modifiable seat of the present application provides various features to enhance the experience of a spectator or any individual seated outdoors, on bleachers, at the beach, or elsewhere, by providing, among other things, curtains to block precipitation and provide privacy for a user. The configurable nature of the modifiable seat facilitates such capabilities.